


Happy Valentine's Day

by SewageKidz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smoking, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, idk how to tag rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewageKidz/pseuds/SewageKidz
Summary: G comes back to your place late at night, its valentines day, and you got all dressed up for him. what a shame to let this go to waste. oh and, uh, you're asleep.





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmaChi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmaChi/gifts).



> a gift for my dear friend Oti-Sama on tumblr lol im not good at titles i apologize.  
> read this on my tumblr:  
> http://sewagekidz.tumblr.com/post/171030264961/could-i-possibly-request-some-gsans-and
> 
> im doing requests by the by, so if you got some kinky shit or fluffy shit you want written, feel free to hit up my ask box at: sewagekidz.tumblr.com  
> note: pls check the requests tab on my page for FAQ and all that  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> support me on ko-fi: http://ko-fi.com/sewagekidz

G heaved a sigh as he sauntered into the dark living room, a half-smoked cigarette dangling in between his teeth. There wasn’t a single light on throughout the entire apartment; it was quieter than a cemetery in there. You must’ve been sleeping already; it was 3am after all. He dropped his keys on the coffee table and his jacket on the burgundy sofa as he dragged his feet across soft carpeting and up the stairs to your bedroom. He’d had the shittiest day at work, from his irritating, demanding boss down to his racist coworkers; the only thing that kept him going were those…suggestive texts and selfies you sent him around lunch.

For a diffident girl you were such a fucking tease when you were ready. He had to admit, he loved that about you. A smirk unconsciously curled across his face as thoughts of you filled his mind. You had him randy all day; he couldn’t wait to get home and spoil the hell out of you. Well, maybe not  _too_ much spoiling, he did like seeing you beg and squirm a little, after all. Anyway your advances weren’t so out of character for today; today is Valentine’s Day—er, well,  _yesterday_ wasat least.

He’d tried to get the day off so he could spend it with you, and when that didn’t work out he tried to get off work early, especially since he knew you were supposedly waiting up for him. But apparently Valentine’s Day didn’t qualify as a holiday to the higher ups and his boss kept giving him more and more tasks to deal with. So here he was entering the pitch black of your shared room at 3:12am where you had indeed fallen asleep waiting up for him.

Upon opening the door, he caught a whiff of your favorite vanilla candles; they were either smoldering gently or burned out already.  _Shit, she really must’ve been waiting for a while_ , he thought to himself. There was also the lingering trace of your soft, floral perfume; it filled the room, only to quickly converge with the smell of burning Marlboro. He breathed it all in and sighed contently as he ambled over to the bed. There was a sliver of moonlight seeping into the room and climbing up the walls from between the gap in the curtains. It was like a spotlight against the stage that was this king-sized bed, and you were the star of the show, splayed out in the center of it on your side.

He felt his soul ignite with lust and adoration at the sight of you;  _stars_ you were fucking glowing.

His hungry eyes roamed over your form, raking up your thigh-high stockings, lingering on the pink lace bra that perfectly hugged your bust. Golden magic sparked in his sockets as his eyes trailed along the curve of your hips and spine; he stopped to admire the leather collar about your neck.He bought that just for you; you only wore it when you were feeling particularly submissive. But what really captured his undivided attention was your bare pussy. You really weren’t wearing panties tonight _._ Holy shit.

His tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth, gliding over his teeth as he ogled. You were so cute like this, sleeping peacefully, all dressed up—or undressed, heh–for  _him_  and him  _alone._ And to think he had let you wait around for so long like this; he didn’t deserve you. He’d have to make it up to you.

You stirred briefly, your legs positioned so that your pussy was just a little more exposed.

He gulped.

Was he getting a boner just from admiring you?

He looked down.

Yep.

It…couldn’t hurt if he…

G took his cigarette between two fingers, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke as he placed it in the ashtray on the bedside table. You guys have discussed this kind of thing before, touching you while you slept, and you never explicitly stated you were against the idea. You’d gotten all dressed up for him, the sheets looked clean, the good candles had been lit hours ago; clearly you put a lot of effort into this…it would be a shame to let it go to waste. Besides, daylight was just… _so_ far away, and you had obviously been expecting some attention  _tonight._

He ran dexterous phalanges up your thigh, over your ass, your stomach, relishing the feeling of your supple skin beneath his heated bones when he suddenly noticed how your breasts spilled over the edges of your bra cups.  _Must be uncomfortable,_  he mused impishly as his fingers quickly found the clasp, slipping your bra off slowly, carefully.

He leered as your tits jiggled out, tongue snaking over his teeth eagerly. Thank whomever that you were a heavy sleeper; he wondered what he could get away with before you woke up. He flicked one of your already hard nipples playfully, gauging your reaction. He pretty much knew you well enough to know what would wake you up and what wouldn’t, but still, nothing wrong with a little…experimentation.

You stirred once more as he lightly tugged your tips, eyebrows knitting together, soft lips parting sensually as you rolled over onto your back. He withdrew his hands and held his breath until you stilled again.  _Fuck_  he could just eat you up right now.

He smirked.

Maybe he should.

He was hovering over you in seconds, still being mindful not to jostle you as he cupped one of your tits and squeezed gently, dragging a little whimper from your throat. His tongue laved over your nipples repeatedly, leisurely,  _teasingly_ ; he actually managed to steal a little moan from you this time. He reveled in the sound of your voice. Even in your sleep, your body still knew his touch and still wanted him.

His phalanges danced along your side slowly, groping you as he made his way down your waist. He spread your legs steadily, leaving a trail of feather soft kisses along your inner thigh, inching closer and closer to your core. You squirmed a little, still fast asleep somehow as he let out a deep sigh against your labia. He ran his index finger in between your lips experimentally, looking up to see if he’d woken you yet.

You mewled quietly, muttering something that sounded like his name as you buried your face into the silk pillow behind your head; he felt his member twitch within the constraints of his jeans. Were you dreaming of him touching you? You sounded so wanton, so  _needy_ ; he wanted nothing more than to lift your pretty little ass in the air and fuck you into the mattress. He wanted you on your knees unable to do anything but take his thick cock until you were both cumming. But, right now he was having way too much fun teasing you and playing with you, watching you squirm and writhe from his delicate touches; his hard on could wait a little longer. Yeah. He could do that. If push came to shove he could always rub one out as he touched you.

What he couldn’t do, however, was leave your wet little cunt unattended. He spread your lips and ran the flat surface of his glassy tongue against your folds before dipping in between them, languidly tasting your tangy sweetness from perineum to clit. You shivered against his skull, clumsily thrusting against him. He growled quietly into your pussy, a mischievous smirk on his face. Somehow you tasted even better like this, vulnerable, unable to fight back. Or maybe it was the fact that he’d had the longest day and needed something as sweet as you in his mouth to make it better.

He slid a finger into your core and curled it gingerly, using his sinuous tongue to stimulate your clit. You choked out a gasp, interrupting your soft snoring as he slipped in another finger, curling them into you just right. Okay you definitely muttered his name just then; your voice vibrated through him, full of yearning and titillation, only aiding the painful erection trapped within his pants. He peppered your thighs in more tender kisses, occasionally dragging his sharp canines against your soft flesh, nipping you just a bit. He knew how you liked it when he did that; you seemed to like it even more as you slept.

He felt the clench of your walls around his fingers, as if asking him for more, so he managed to fit in a third phalanx, pumping them into your drenched hole slowly, enough to get you whining and humping desperately like you were in heat. He himself could hardly keep it together; he was grinding against the bed with reckless abandon as his tongue washed over that swollen nub between your velvet folds. When he just couldn’t take it anymore, he clumsily undid the button and zipper of his pants with one hand, shimmying out of his jeans so he could rub his cock.

“Heh heh…you’re being such a good little slut for me, good god I love ya.” he groaned to himself, returning his attention to your clit.

He began flicking and suckling with renewed vigor as he brought you closer and closer to your peak. It didn’t take you much longer to cum, with his distal phalanges pressing into your g-spot and his twisting appendage dancing around your clit, you finally came. Eyes shut tight, legs quaking around his cranium, juices gushing around his fingers and against his tongue; he slurped it up greedily, stroking his cock roughly.

“…Damn sweetheart, it’s uh, not fair that you’re the only one getting off, is it? gonna…mm _fuck_. Gonna have to fix that.”

Suddenly, he grabbed your legs, swinging one over his shoulder and the other around his waist as he lined himself up with your entrance. You groaned a bit, reaching up to wipe your eyes; seemed like you were finally waking up.

“…Babe?” you called groggily, eyes fluttering open in the dark.

“Happy Valentine’s Day  _(y/n)_ …” he growled as he rammed himself into you.

Your eyes shot wide open, a shaky moan leaping out of your throat as he hilted. Confusion and arousal consumed your thoughts until your sleepy eyes met his. In his sockets were wild little golden flecks; they stood out in the dark, along with his cheeky grin glimmering under moonlight.

“ _G_? W-what are you–?” Your words disintegrated in your mouth, only able to mewl incoherently and grip the pillow beneath you as he rolled his hips into you with ease.

“Aww…sweetheart, did I wake ya? I’m sorry, I uh,  _fuck_ , just couldn’t help myself.” he crooned, each rough thrust of his cock sending waves of pleasure through you as your still sensitive cunt pulsed around him. You arched your back some and held onto his shirt for dear life, but before you could get comfortable in that position, he pulled out and grabbed you by your hips. You let out a little whimper as he left your entrance vacant.

“Think you can turn over for me princess?” He cooed into your ear, a gentle hand running over one of your breasts.

Like hell you could resist him when he called you princess so sweetly, with eyes so full of desire and power and love. You knew full well if you told him to stop he would. You knew if you said to never touch you again while you slept he would listen to you. But you didn’t want him to stop. You wanted him to fuck you all day, and had no problem with him doing it now in the middle of the night. What a way to wake up though. Leave it to your boyfriend to be full of surprises.

Quickly you got on your hands and knees, back arched and face pressed down into the soft pillows, presenting yourself to him obediently. He ran his palm over your ass slowly, possessively.

“Fuckin hell, I don’t deserve you, you’re so beautiful, you’re too perfect.” he said, placing little kisses full of nothing but pure adulation down your back.

“mmm~! G, I um,” you bit your lip, cheeks no doubt flushed a bright red, “appreciate the compliments and all b-but, can you do that while you…you know…”

He chuckled darkly; a shiver ran up your spine.

“What’re the magic words babydoll?” He purred, rubbing the head of his cock between your dripping folds.

“P-please Daddy?”

“ _Good girl_.” He whispered, sheathing himself within your heat again.

The new position was perfect; he reached even deeper into you like this. Each thrust sent your mind reeling, your hips rocking back into him for  _more_. With your pussy being near oversensitive, you could feel him dragging against your walls in the most delicious way, bringing you over the edge yet again. Your whole body convulsed with dizzying pleasure, but there was little you could do in this pose; all you could do was take everything he gave you, and you happily did just that. You moaned lewdly, a little drool escaping your lips as he kept pounding into you, utterly merciless.

“Where do you want me to cum sweetie, huh? Ya gotta tell me where you want it.” he sounded breathless as he spoke between sporadic thrusts, his phalanges coming down gently on the back of your neck to hold you down to the mattress.

“I…inside, please…” you murmured, voice barely audible, muffled by both embarrassment and the pillows.

He chuckled once more, his pace suddenly painstakingly slow.

“What was that babe? Not sure I heard you. Outside right?” he snickered as you whined, wiggling your hips helplessly.

“I-inside me!  _Pleasee_  Daddyy!”

That was all he needed to hear. No more teasing.

Suddenly, the gentle hand resting on the nape of your neck quickly turned ruthless as his grip tightened. He held you down with force as he picked up the pace. It didn’t take long before he finally came, throbbing member buried deep within your warmth, leaking hot, sticky cum into you. You shivered with delight as he filled you up, thrusting his hips languidly to push his seed deeper inside your accepting entrance.

He pulled out gradually, passing his phalanges delicately over your cunt as his load dribbled out a little. You shivered, completely over-stimulated as he pushed it back in with his delicate fingers.

“Now, what do we say princess?” he asked as he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing his pack of Marlboro and a lighter.

“T…thank you, daddy…”

He dropped down beside you, exhausted and content. You turned over onto your side, curling up against his chest, mind hazy and bleary. With a satisfied smile on his face, he kissed the top of your head.

“Anything for you, (y/n), and Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
